Nous ne sommes qu'un simple couple finalement
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Au final, ils étaient qu'un simple couple qui essayait de survivre dans un monde cruel et dangereux. [...] Les sacrifices existaient, cependant leur choix seraient toujours le même : ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie." OS écrit sur Chizuru and Sanosuke.


Après s'être doucement levée sans réveiller l'homme à côté d'elle, la jeune femme s'habilla discrètement, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Ses cheveux encore détachés, elle quitta la chambre délicatement puis ferma la porte coulissante sans qu'un seul son soit audible. Elle prit rapidement le chemin de la cuisine pour s'occuper le plus possible, cherchant à ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer sur le merveilleux moment qu'elle avait passé avec cet homme. La jeune démone rougit à cette simple idée, renforçant son envie de faire de son mieux pour se distraire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle attacha ses cheveux bruns, ne faisant pas attention aux mèches manquantes. Il fallait juste qu'elle paraisse la plus habituelle possible.

Et ce ne fut sans plus attendre qu'elle se mit au travail, faisant de simple boulettes de riz pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle augmenta un peu la quantité habituelle, espérant que cela puisse plaire à son ami qui allait bientôt partir en guerre encore une fois. Cette modeste réflexion empêcha la jeune femme de continuer son activité, posant la boulette de riz non finie sur la planche à découper. Elle ferma ses yeux, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec l'homme aux cheveux auburn avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il lui confessait tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité entendre elle savait qu'il pesait ces mots et qu'il l'avait prouvé en passant la nuit avec elle. Et pourtant, le doute subsistait. Moins que la veille, certes, mais restait toujours présent.

La jeune femme connaissait le dilemme de cet homme. Il avait déjà fait son choix et ne semblait pas regretter. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle s'en voulait d'une certaine façon. C'était de sa faute qu'il quittait son frère d'âme pour rester avec elle c'était à cause de sa présence qu'il devait gérer les dégâts que son père causait. Quand elle réfléchissait ainsi, elle s'en voulait même d'être venue à Kyoto il y a de cela quatre ans. Pouvait-elle s'imaginer une vie sans cet événement à présent ? Pouvait-elle s'imaginer une histoire sans le Shinsengumi, sans toute les pertes qu'elle avait vu devant ses yeux. Pouvait-elle envisager une vie sans _cet_ homme ? Une larme coula sous son œil comme pour rappeler sa faiblesse lors des différentes confrontations qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Ses mains commencèrent tout d'un coup à trembler, ses pensées et son corps se remémorant étrangement tous les mauvais et dangereux moments qu'elle avait traversé depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison familiale et la fausse protection que son père lui avait offert. Les furies, les démons, la guerre, et les morts qui en avaient suivi. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de tels événements... Comment pouvait-elle avancer dans la vie si elle regrettait chaque petite geste qu'elle avait commis ? La jeune femme était tellement plongée dans ses pensées noires qu'elle ne sentit la présence de cet homme que lorsqu'il posa sa grande main sur sa fine épaule, la surprenant et la faisant presque bondir d'un mètre. Elle se retourna par réflexe pour trouver l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

\- Harada-san... Chuchota-elle faiblement, ses yeux rivés vers le visage du concerné.

Il posa gentiment sa main chaude sur la joue froide de la jeune femme, retirant la larme qui avait coulé avec son pouce. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de brune, essayant de déceler ce qui avait pu rendre sa bien-aimée dans un tel état. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre le désarroi et le doute qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Cependant il avait compris qu'il était temps d'exprimer sans honte ce qu'il souhaitait et ne plus laisser de non-dit dans leur relation. Cela les avait assez blessé auparavant il ne ferait plus la même erreur. Se blesser n'était pas un réel soucis en soi, néanmoins la blesser elle était une toute autre histoire.

\- Tu t'es remémorée tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis ton arrivée à Kyoto non ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce, entourant la jeune femme avec son grand bras.

La concernée ne savait même pas si elle devait être surprise par la demande de son amant ou juste heureuse de remarquer à quel point il pouvait la deviner et la connaître. Cette simple question rhétorique suffisait à répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée ultérieurement. Ces mots avaient agit comme un baume au cœur malgré que cela ne soit sûrement pas leur objectif premier. Réchauffée par la présence de son homme, elle sourit et en oublia presque l'étrange état qu'elle dont elle venait de faire l'expérience. Leur futur était sûrement incertain et pourtant le simple fait d'avoir cet homme près d'elle lui suffisait à rassembler le courage qu'il lui fallait. Ils avaient déjà consumé leur amour après tout elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière et au fond, elle ne le souhaitait même pas.

Le seul fait qu'il soit là avec elle, entourant son petit corps avec ses grands bras était une raison pour qu'elle ne regrette aucun de ses choix. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle quitte Edo, se fasse attaquer par des furies, rencontre le Shinsengumi et tombe amoureuse de Harada Sanosuke était simplement un choix du destin. Un destin qu'elle continuerai avec lui. Et c'est sous cette pensée qu'elle approcha son visage et embrassa doucement son amant, ses joues en feu mais ne voulant jamais se séparer de lui. Elle sentit sa surprise une surprise qui se transforma rapidement en envie. Il renforça l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la jeune femme et rendit ce petit bisou en un baiser langoureux qui leur rappelèrent que rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Au final, ils étaient qu'un simple couple qui essayait de survivre dans un monde cruel et dangereux. Ils avanceraient à deux pour toujours rattraper celui ou celle qui tomberait dans le futur. Un futur qu'ils construiraient sans jamais revenir en arrière, comme promis la veille lorsqu'ils avaient enfin échangés leurs sentiments inavoués. Les sacrifices existaient, cependant leur choix seraient toujours le même : ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

* * *

 **Petit OS inspiré d'une image trouvé sur tumblr. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ Je sais que en ce moment j'écris beaucoup de romantique mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais sûrement revenir à de l'angst, un jour xD J'ai besoin de romantisme en ce moment :D Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


End file.
